


Hurt You

by beardnbeans



Category: Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom!Rhett, GMM - Freeform, M/M, Pain Kink, S&M, Shibari, Sub!Link, rhett and link - Freeform, rhett/link - Freeform, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardnbeans/pseuds/beardnbeans
Summary: Rhett and Link are in a dom/sub relationship and Link suffers an injury on the set of gmm.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 33





	Hurt You

Link laughed as Rhett absent mindedly swung around the baseball bat. It was a solid wooden bat that reminded them of when they were younger, participating in various games of pickup baseball. They were both eager to film this episode of “Will It”. They’d rented out a batters cage for the event and as the dust from the field swirled in the air with the wind it was hard to ignore the nostalgia. 

“Alright we’re ready to roll. 3, 2, 1.”, a voice echoed from behind the camera. 

“Today we ask the age old question.”, Link said, quirking his head at the camera. 

“Will it baseball?”, Rhett asked before swinging the bat through the air and making to shield his eyes from the sun as he watched an imaginary ball soar. 

They filmed the introductions and set up the premise of the episode. Each man would have his turn at batting a random object and then convene on wether it served its purpose as a baseball. 

Link went first, walking up the the plate and making a show of tapping his shoes with the bat and digging into the dirt as he got in a stance to hit the “ball”. 

The first object was a shower loofa. Link swung at it with a strong force but the loofa only made it a few yards out. Rhett had the same outcome and the decided that while it might be safer for children to use when learning how to bat, it did not effectively “baseball”.

Rhett was up to bat next, and for this round they were testing a basketball. 

“Now, I’m gonna have to really put some force behind the bat to get this thing airborne.”, Rhett said, following through with a couple of practice swings. 

“Yeah if you can actually get this thing to cover some distance i’ll be really impressed.” Link said, standing off to Rhett’s side and watching the monitor. 

Link decided he was unhappy with the centering of Rhett on the screen but as he made to reposition the taller man, the basketball was already on it’s way to the home plate and as rhett followed through on the swing, the bat collided with the basketball before catching Link in the jaw. 

Link fell to his knees and his vision went black as he instinctively brought a hand up to hold his battered jaw. Rhett’s eyes went wide and he dropped down to Link’s level. Link could see Rhett’s mouth moving and hear muffled words but he couldn’t make out what Rhett was saying. His vision slowly came back, although it was blurred with his tears. 

Rhett helped Link to his feet and swung an arm around him to help him walk. They slowly made it to their trailer they were using as a makeshift makeup studio/prop room. Link took a seat in one of the plush chairs and he slowly started to make out what Rhett was saying. 

“I’m so sorry Link I had no idea you were that close to me. We should’ve been wearing helmets. Do you need to go to the hospital?” 

Link’s mind swirled and he shook his head no. The movement sent a throbbing pain down his jaw and face and he winced. 

“I’m gonna see if I can find some ice. You stay here, we’ll reschedule the shoot for tomorrow.”, Rhett said, leaving the trailer in search of a cooler. Link stayed put in the chair and for the first time it occurred to him that he should evaluate the damage. He slowly stood up and made his way to the long mirror they used for hair and makeup. 

The right side of his face was puffy and red but the spot where the bat had made contact was already turning a dark blue. It looked so fascinating, Link thought as he brushed the bruise lightly with his fingers. The touch made his face throb and his stomach flip. He’d always admired how bruises looked on his tan skin. Ever since he was a kid he found some kind of pleasure in pressing into an old bruise and reliving the familiar pain. This was more than likely the worst bruise he’d had since his skiing accident long ago. 

Without thinking Link dipped his left hand into his pants and began pawing at his cock through his boxers. His eyes stayed transfixed on the bruise in the mirror, and before he could stop himself he brought his right hand up to his face to press into his jaw. Link let out a moan that was a mix of both pleasure and pain. 

Suddenly the trailer door opened and Rhett stepped in, anxiously running a hand through his hair. Link quickly stopped his antics and sunk back down into the chair. He walked towards Link with a plastic bag of ice before gently resting it against his injury. Link winced and he felt his erection twitch against his pants. 

“I talked to the crew and let them know we were rescheduling. Everyone understood the situation and didn’t mind at all. I know chris and the kids are still out of town so I figured we’ll stay at the creative house tonight so i can keep an eye on you in case you have a concussion.” Rhett explained, with worry in his voice. “I’m really sorry Link” 

Link took a deep breath before looking towards Rhett. “S’ okay. It’s not that bad really I just feel tired is all.” 

Rhett shook his head. “I can’t let you sleep, buddyroll. You know the drill with concussions. C’mom we’ll pick up some ice cream and watch some movies at the house, okay?” 

The two men pulled into the driveway of the creative house. Link mentioned he wanted a shower and Rhett agreed that was a good idea. 

Once in the bathroom the taller man began helping Link undo his shirt and then tugging off his tight pants before getting undressed himself. 

“Lemme see.”, Rhett said, before gently tilting Link’s face to take in the sight of the bruise. “Man I really got you good.”, Rhett said before shaking his head. “Does it hurt?”

Link nodded, face still held by Rhett’s large soft hands. “Feels a lot better now though. I think it’ll heal quick.” 

The two men climbed into the shower and relaxed under the feeling of the hot water. Link’s eyes stayed fixed on the shower floor as Rhett lathered his hair. 

“Hey, Rhett?”, Link asked shyly. “Could we play?” 

Rhett tilted his head. “You’re in the mood to play, darling? Isn’t your face hurting?” 

Link felt his cheeks heat up with blush. “S’ why I wanna play. It hurts really good.” 

Rhett laughed and finished rinsing the shampoo out of Link’s hair. “Sure we can play, bo. After you’re done showering go put on your collar and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” 

Link felt his stomach flip and he broke out into a massive grin. The smaller man quickly finished his shower before blow drying his hair and body, a weird habit Rhett had commented on many times. He practically skipped to their shared bedroom, still fully naked. Link carefully raised the collar to his neck and secured the clip in the back. He admired himself in the full length mirror, the bruise on his face turning a delicious purple color. He silently wished he could wear his dom’s collar all the time for the whole world to see who he belonged to. 

Link crawled onto the bed and sat on his calves, anxiously waiting for Rhett. The taller man stepped into the room and Link drank in the image. Rhett was wearing blue jeans that hung low on his hips and a black shirt that pulled taught around his large arms. In his hands he had a wooden paddle Link hadn’t seen before. Rhett must’ve bought it for them recently. 

“Look at you, darling. So vulnerable and ready for me.”, Rhett said, setting the paddle on the night stand. “Are you comfortable with being restrained right now?”

Link nodded and smiled. Rhett made quick work of Link’s wrists and ankles, restraining him in a star position with under the bed restraints. 

“You look so ready for me”, Rhett said and then leaned in close to Link’s ear. “I want to hurt you. So bad.” 

Link whined and felt himself immediately begin getting hard on the promise Rhett made. “Please, sir. Please hurt me. Leave marks, b-bruises”

Rhett laughed deeply and started tracing Link’s body with the paddle. His eyes blown black with lust at the sight of his sub begging to be destroyed. “You know the drill, baby. If at any time you need to slow down or stop completely, you use the safe words.” 

Link nodded in response, his entire body alive with anticipation as Rhett dragged the paddle down his torso. Without any warning Rhett struck the paddle hard against the outside of Link’s thigh. The thuddy deep-muscle pain was Link’s favorite and he moaned loud at the contact. 

“Look at you, my little pain slut. I could probably punch you in the jaw and you’d get on your knees and blow me as a thank you.” 

Link nodded. “Yes sir I would.”, He muttered as he writhed against the restraints desperate for more sensation. Rhett struck him hard again in the same place on his thigh. 

“In fact just hours ago I obliterated your pretty face with a baseball bat and now you’re under me begging for more.” Link’s eyes almost rolled back at that. The more he was reminded of what a dirty pain loving sub he was, the further he dropped into ecstasy. 

Rhett brought the paddle up to Link’s face and gently stroked the deep purple bruise along his jawline before applying subtle pressure to the injury. Link yelled out and bucked into the air at the sensation. 

“Quiet down, my little whore or else I’ll have to gag you.” Rhett said admiring the tears that brimmed in Link’s eyes. The smaller man nodded feverishly. “I bet you love how it looks don’t you? Don’t think for a second that I’ve never caught you gawking in the mirror at your beaten and bruised ass before. I know you love being reminded of what I do to you.” 

Rhett methodically stroked the unharmed side of Link’s face with the paddle. “I wonder what the crew would think if you came in tomorrow with a matching bruise on this side, hmm?” He said, gently tapping his jaw with the toy and admiring the way Link twitched as if he was anticipating a harder strike. “I wonder if they’d know you begged me to hurt you.”, Rhett said, leaning closer to Link. “I bet they’d think I tied you down and took a bat you a second time, and I bet they’d think you loved every second of it.” Rhett pressed a hard kiss against Link’s mouth and Link silently submitted to the taller man, letting his tongue plunge past his needy lips. Rhett moaned into Link’s mouth and completely dominated the boy beneath him. 

Suddenly Rhett drew back on the paddle and cracked it across the unharmed side of Link’s face. Link cried out and tears welled in his eyes. Rhett was expertly trained and rehearsed in this move, he had been sure to hit the puffiest part of Link’s cheek, with enough force to make Link ache but not enough to do any lasting damage. 

Rhett shook his head. “You know the deal, bo.”, he said before digging through the drawer of the night stand. He withdrew a ball gag, a bell, and red satin shibari rope. He quickly released Link from the bed restraints and forcefully stuffed the gag into his subs needy mouth. He then gently tucked the bell into Link’s fist. “Here, darling. You need a break or to stop, the second I hear this bell hit the floor the gag comes off and the rope is undone.” Link nodded feverishly, drool already collecting at the corner of his mouth. If Rhett wasn’t rock hard before, he was now, admiring the sight of his sub being a drooling begging mess. 

Rhett methodically restrained Link with the rope, his face in the mattress and his ass in the air. Link wiggled his ass and Rhett let out a deep growl. “Now that you won’t be terrifying our neighbors why don’t we use something a little rougher.” Link whined through the gag, drool dripped down his chin and his needy cock dripped precum onto the mattress. 

Though Link couldn’t see the toy Rhett had procured from their dresser, the sound of the braided leather strands colliding with one another alerted him Rhett would be demolishing his ass with a flogger.

The sight of Link anticipating the beating Rhett would soon be giving made him roll back his head in lust. The taller man quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down just far enough to let his cock spring free. He wrapped his fist around his heavy length and started pumping himself to the sight of his sub. “You’re such a pretty little thing, Link”, Rhett said before placing a hand on Link’s round ass. He rubbed circles into the flesh before striking him hard. Link buckled at the feeling but the rope held him firmly in place. Rhett continued to warm the flesh on Link’s ass with several thuddy slaps and pinches. 

Satisfied with the red glow that warmed the skin on Link’s ass, Rhett didn’t hold back at all as he violently struck Link’s ass with the flogger. Even though the smaller boy was bound and gagged he still managed to moan out, and drool sputtered out of his mouth. Rhett struck him again and again until Link’s legs were shaking uncontrollably and his heavy cock was leaking precum all over the sheets. 

Satisfied with the abuse he’d dished out, Rhett undid the bindings and Link’s arms and legs gave out under his weight, completely blissed out and unable to move. Rhett was certain Link was deep in subspace and was sure to be extra careful as Link might not stop him if he went too far. Rhett kept the gag in Link’s mouth as he flipped him over on his back. 

Link was completely destroyed, chin covered in drool and tears streaked his face. His eyes were completely glassed over and his pupils were blown black with lust. His cock leaked out precum onto his stomach and Rhett groaned at the sight of him like this. 

“God baby look at you. You’re so wrecked and beat up but you’re still so eager to take my cock.” Rhett gently stroked Link’s face who nodded at Rhett’s assertion. 

Rhett released the ball gag from Link’s mouth and straddled his chest. Without having to ask, Link let his jaw go slack for Rhett to push his cock into his wet mouth. Link laid compliantly as Rhett fucked Link’s throat, the smaller boy somehow managing to smile with a cock in his mouth. 

When Rhett was close he pulled out and pushed Link’s knees against his chest. Using Link’s spit and drool as lube he slowly pushed himself into Link’s tight hole. Link babbled incoherently and his head rolled back against the pillow. Rhett began fucking hard into Link and he wrapped one hand around his neglected cock and started pumping the smaller boy to his climax. 

Rhett huffed out of breath and grasped Link’s face with one hand, applying slight pressure to the bruise left by the bat. “Y-You’re gonna look at me- look at me when you come.” Rhett growled, almost animalistic as Link obeyed. They stared into each other’s eyes as they both came undone, Rhett spilling into Link and filling him up and the shorter boy releasing onto his stomach. They both collapsed, entirely spent from the session. 

When Link came back to full consciousness Rhett was wiping him down with a damp wash cloth. “Hi.”, Link said before smiling lazily at his dom. “That was really fun, thank you.” 

Rhett smiled too. “I’m glad it was a good one baby. How are you feeling? anything I can do?” He asked before dabbing the cloth around Link’s mouth and face. “M’ gonna get some ice for the bruise and some comfy pants for ya.” 

Link swallowed, noticing his mouth was dry. “some water?”, he asked, small and needy. 

Rhett picked up a glass from the night stand and held it out for Link. “One step ahead of you, buddyroll.” 

Link giggled and took a small sip from the glass. “Can we watch those movies now?” 

“Sure thing, darling.”, Rhett said before pressing a kiss into the top of Link’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell quarantine has me touch starved and missing dishing out pain?? Hope you all liked it :) Feel free to comment other bdsm suggestions and leave kudos!


End file.
